Notre histoire
by Simple Tirade d'Aujourd'Hui
Summary: FIC ABANDONNÉE AU Dans un monde où la magie n'existe pas, James et Sirius sont meilleurs amis. Sirius à une soeur, Lily. Une histoire d'amour dans un monde de guerre, celui de la deuxième guerre mondiale.
1. Polycarpe 1925

La sœur de mon meilleur ami  
  
Résumé : AU James et Sirius sont meilleurs amis. Sirius a une sœur, Lily. Une histoire d'amour dans un monde de guerre.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire qui m'a été inspirée par le livre Mon ami Frédéric. Donc tout appartient à J.K. Rowling et à Hans Peter Ritcher.  
  
Petit mot : C'est ma première histoire, alors soyez gentil et laissez-moi une review!!! SVP!!!!!!!!! Désoler pour les fautes -  
  
Présentation des personnages principaux  
  
James Potter : Chrétien, enfant unique meilleur ami avec son voisin d'en haut, Sirius Black. Il est le narrateur  
  
Sirius Black : Juif, il a une sœur Lily qui est de 3 ans plus jeune.  
  
Lily Black : qui est en fait Lily Evans, mais pour que mon histoire fonctionne, j'ai du faire un petit changement. Donc Lily est la sœur de Sirius et est aussi juive.  
  
M. Black : Juif, père de Sirius et Lily  
  
Mme Black : Juif, mère de Sirius et Lily.  
  
Maman : Chrétienne, mère de James  
  
Papa : Chrétien, père de James  
  
M. Malefoy : Chrétien, propriétaire des logements des familles Potter et Black.  
  
Mme Malefoy : Chrétienne, femme de M.Malefoy  
  
Polycarpe : Nain de jardin appartenant à M. Malefoy, très important vers la fin.  
  
Chapitre 1 Polycarpe 1925  
  
Il s'appelait Polycarpe. Il régnait sur notre jardin toujours. Il portait un pantalon vert, une veste rouge et un bonnet de meunier bleu. Il tenait une longue pipe dans sa main comme s'il s'apprêtait à la fumer. Il était planté debout, au milieu de la cour et, en tant que nain de jardin, il avait toujours un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
Quand l'herbe commençaient à cacher les fleurs de la plate-bande, Mme Malefoy, à quatre pattes, coupait l'herbe de la longueur d'allumette et c'était de très petites allumettes. On voyait rarement son mari, seulement aux fêtes et par beau temps. Alors, il sortait dehors d'un pas conquérant et sa femme s'empressait de lui amener une chaise, puis il s'assoyait près de Polycarpe, en respirant bruyamment. Il restait assit quelques temps à observer et, finalement, se levait pour inspecter son précieux nain de jardin. Les jours ordinaires, l'inspection se faisait de la fenêtre.  
  
M. Malefoy n'était pas un propriétaire ordinaire. Il avait débuté sa carrière au bas de l'échelle et en avait gravit les échelons. Au tout début, il vendait des maillots de bains, puis avec le temps, il était devenu le patron et maintenant, c'était les autres qui travaillaient pour lui. Il réglait toutes ses affaires par téléphone. Il était le chef et le faisait bien sentir. Sa maison était son royaume et ses représentants et locataires étaient ses sujets.  
  
Mes parents habitaient au premier étage. Mon père, étant chômeur, commençait à envisager de prendre un logement plus petit, mais je suis arrivé. Pour plusieurs, l'espoir de trouver du travail était mince. C'est pourquoi mes parents étaient très inquiets quand je vins au monde. Il faudrait m'habiller, me nourrir...  
  
Une semaine plus tard, naquit Sirius Black.  
  
Les Black habitaient également la maison, mais à l'étage au-dessus. Nos parents n'étaient pas très proches. Lorsque M. Black passait à notre palier, ils se saluaient, mais rien de plus. Et parfois, à l'occasion, ils échangeaient quelques mots. On ne voyait quasiment jamais Mme Black, elle sortait seulement pour faire les courses et nettoyer le palier. Le reste du temps, elle restait dans son appartement.  
  
Nos naissances presque simultanées ont rendu nos parents plus proches. Et celle de Lily, encore plus. Lily était la sœur de Sirius.  
  
-------------------------------------- ----- J'espère que vous avez aimé. Un tout petit chapitre et le deuxième sera encore plus court, il est important, mais y'é pas long à écrire. On laisse une tite review!!! - Dready 


	2. Lily 1926

La sœur de mon meilleur ami  
  
Petit mot : Comme je l'avais dis dans un chapitre précédent, voici un tout petit chapitre très essentiel au déroulement de l'histoire.  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews  
  
Auzzy : Dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas de magie, ça n'existe pas. Voldemort est l'équivalent Hitler. J'ai transféré l'histoire de J.K. Rowling dans un autre monde et à une autre époque, donc c'est normal que les dates ne coïncident pas très bien. Lily en sœur de Sirius, c'est pour que l'histoire soit un peu plus dramatique vers la fin. Un gros merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce minuscule chapitre.  
  
Lisandra : Merci beaucoup, alors là tu me gène- Voici la suite!!!  
  
Nishtouille : C'est un livre fabuleux, n'est-ce pas? J'espère réussir à avoir une bonne continuation seulement, c'est un peu difficile quand il faut que je reste assez fidèle aux deux histoires. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce très petit chapitre qui parle de la naissance de Lily. Merci!!!  
  
Kritari : Merci, à toi de juger!!!  
  
Chapitre 2 Lily 1928  
  
Je me souviens plus très bien de ce qui c'est passé cette journée là. Sirius était venu à la maison et nous avons joué toute l'après-midi. Vers 18 heures, alors que nous soupions, M. Black est arrivé, un grand sourire aux lèvres et a annoncé la bonne nouvelle : Lily était née et Mme Black était en parfaite santé. Elles dormaient toutes les deux.  
  
Je trouvais que Mme Black était plus ronde depuis un certain temps, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était enceinte. Quand on est jeune, on ne déduit pas les choses évidentes très vite. Mes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'argent à l'époque et ils ne pouvaient pas offrir de gros cadeau à Lily. Alors, ils lui ont donné un de mes toutous, c'était une petite girafe. Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours.  
  
Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai été surpris par deux grands yeux verts comme des émeraudes qui me regardait avec un air curieux. Je suis heureux qu'ils n'aillent pas changer de couleur, ça aurait été triste qu'ils deviennent bruns ou d'une autre couleur. Elle est devenue si belle en grandissant, j'espère qu'elle le restera jusqu'à sa mort. Elle ressemble à un ange, un très bel ange.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Qu'est-ce que vous en penser??? Est-ce que c'est pas pire??? Dready -XX- 


	3. Jour de neige 1929

La sœur de mon meilleur ami  
  
Petit message de la plus grande importance : Lily est dorénavant plus jeune de seulement un ans par rapport à James et Sirius parce que sinon les âges ne marchait plus très bien!!! Merci  
  
Petit mot : Et la persécution commence!!! Je déteste M. Malefoy!!! Il est cruel et sans cœur. Dans ce chapitre, ça commence à être plus intéressant, les deux autres étaient surtout là pour situer l'histoire. Et ce chapitre est encore un peu petit, désoler pour ceux qui aiment les longs chapitres.  
  
Réponses aux reviews   
  
Kritari : Merci beaucoup!!! Je suis contente que tu aimes, mais, si tu veux savoir, les prochains chapitres vont être meilleurs!!! Bonne lecture!  
  
Lisandra : Je sais que c'est court, mais c'était essentiel à l'histoire si on veux bien la comprendre. Les prochains chapitres sont supposés être plus longs, la troisième est court aussi, mais c'est encore des chapitres qui servent à placer l'histoire parce que ça risque des plus intéressant quand ils vont tous être plus vieux. Merci! Gros bizous à toi aussi!  
  
Auzzy : Merci de m'avoir dit que c'était pas très clair le fait que la magie existait pas, j'ai modifier un peu le résumer de l'histoire. Oui, les chapitres vont être plus long, les deux premiers chapitres sont comme une introduction. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite de l'histoire. Gros bizous!!!  
  
Doudou : J'ai eu cette idée au début de l'année scolaire parce que j'ai du lire le livre Mon ami Frédéric, si tu connais le livre tu connais aussi la fin de mon histoire sauf si je fais une deuxième partie, mais ça reste à voir. Merci, j'espère que le reste de l'histoire restera bon selon toi!!! Voilà la suite!!! Gros bizous à toi!!!  
  
Miss-Tania : Merci, voilà la suite!!! Gros bizous à toi!!!!  
  
Petite fée : Merci, je voudrais bien aller plus vite seulement j'attends d'avoir deux chapitre d'avance sur les lecteurs!!! Merci encore et voilà la suite!!!  
  
Chapitre 3 Jour de neige 1929  
  
Il avait neigé durant à la nuit et tout ce que je faisais depuis que je m'était levé, c'était de demander à ma mère de venir jouer avec moi dehors, mais elle me répondait toujours qu'elle était occupée.  
  
Je restais assis au bord de la fenêtre à regarder la neige sans imperfection ni bosses. Toujours je demandais à ma mère si nous pouvions sortir et, toujours, elle me répondait qu'elle était occupée.  
  
La neige était si attirante. La seule chose que l'on voyait dépasser de celle-ci était le bout pointu du bonnet de Polycarpe. Mme Malefoy sortie et, armée d'une pelle, elle entreprit de faire un petit chemin dans la neige servant à ce rendre à la rue détruisant ainsi le grand tapis de neige. Je croyais qu'il ne retomberait pas de neige de l'hivers après que Mme Malefoy l'avait mis sur le bord de la rue toute glacée.  
  
C'est à lors que Sirius sorti dehors et commença à jouer dans la neige. Il sautait dans la neige à pieds joints et ensuite admira son empreinte d'un air satisfait. Voyant Sirius s'amuser ainsi, j'eus encore plus l'envie d'aller jouer dans la neige. Peu de temps après, Mme Black sortie. Silencieusement, elle s'approcha de Sirius et lui écrasa une grosse boule de neige sur la tête. Il eut ensuite une grande bataille de boules de neige. Mme Black avait l'avantage étant plus rapide à remplir ses munitions de boules de neige. J'imagine que Lily devait dormir après tout, elle n'avait qu'un ans.  
  
Je demandai de nouveau à ma mère si on pouvait sortir dehors et elle me répondit, encore une fois, qu'elle était occupée. À l'extérieur, Mme Black courrait vers la rue et le traversa d'une glissade. Elle refit plusieurs fois la même chose et Sirius se mit à faire de même. Il était, cependant, moins doué que sa mère et il tombait plutôt souvent. J'étais presque au bord des larmes, ils s'amusaient et moi, je devais rester là à attendre que ma mère est finie ce qu'elle faisait. Me voyant aussi triste, ma mère laissa ce qu'elle faisait pour venir m'habiller avec mes chauds vêtements d'hivers  
  
Mme Black et Sirius roulaient de petites balles de neige sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop grosse pour que Sirius puissent les pousser. Quand je compris qu'ils faisaient un bonhomme de neige, mon désire de sortir jouer ne fit que s'accroître. Ma mère était rendu à me mettre mes bottes et je n'avais toujours pas mis mon manteau. J'étais découragé par la vitesse de mon habillage.  
  
Mme Black empila les trois énormes boule, puis elle se mit à la recherche d'objets qui pourraient servire de nez, de yeux, de bouche et de bras. Le temps que maman s'habille, Mme Black trouva des roches qu'elle mit à la place des yeux, une vieille bouteille de bière cassée qu'elle enfonça dans la tête du bonhomme de neige pour faire un nez, quelques épluchures de patates pour faire des oreilles et d'autres petites pierres pour faire une bouche. Quant aux bras, Sirius en avait préparé pendant que sa mère plaçait le visage du bonhomme. Ils étaient fait de neige et étaient un croches.  
  
Maman regarda le jardin à travers la fenêtre et regarda le bonhomme de neige pensant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais quoi? Mme Black avait l'air d'être du même avis, elle sorti ses clés et montait chercher quelque chose dans son logement. Sirius commença à solidifier le bonhomme et quand il vit sa mère redescendre de l'appartement, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. En traversant le jardin, il ne put résister à la tentation de jouer sur la neige toute neuve qui recouvrait les massifs de fleurs de Mme Malefoy, il sautait d'une plate-bande à l'autre. Nous entendîmes alors une fenêtre s'ouvrir brusquement au premier étage et M. Malefoy, dont la voix était méconnaissable, crier :  
  
Vas-tu laisser mes roses en paix, sale petit juif!  
  
Maman recula contre le mur.  
  
Éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre, me dit-elle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos commentaires! Dready -XX- 


	4. La visite de grandpère 1930

La sœur de mon meilleur ami  
  
Petit mot : Désoler pour le petit retard, j'étais très occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui et en plus j'ai commencer une nouvelle histoire basée encore une fois a propos d'un livre fantastique, mais que je ne posterais pas avant un bon petit bout de temps.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Miss-Tania : Je suis d'accords avec toi, M.Malefoy est trop méchant. Mais attends de lire la fin de l'histoire, tu vas le détester encore plus!!! Il est presque gentil comparé à plus tard. Merci!!! Voilà la suite!!! Bizous!!!  
  
Petite fée : Merci, j'espère que tu vas aimé la suite!!! Bizous!!!  
  
Lisandra : J'espère que tu vas continué à adorer!!! Bizous!!  
  
Kritari : Merci!!! Continue à te réjouir, ça me fait plaisir!!! Bizous!  
  
Chapitre 4 La visite de grand-père 1930  
  
Quand mon grand-père, le père de ma mère, venait à la maison, ma mère devenait surexcitée. Il était vendeur et il voyageait à travers le pays pour vendre sa marchandise qui faisait sa fortune. Lorsqu'il passait en ville, il interrompait son voyage pour venir nous rendre visite, mais grand- père s'annonçait toujours par une carte postale.  
  
Dès qu'une de ses fameuses visites était annoncée par l'arrivée d'une lettre à l'écriture soignée, Maman faisait le ménage de tout l'appartement, essuyait de la poussière là où il n'y en avait pas et achetait un paquet de bon café avec ses dernières économies. Elle brossait mes mains avec une brosse de chiendent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges, après elles me faisaient si mal que je ne pouvais plus rien prendre dans mes mains. Et mes cheveux aussi, ils étaient habituellement désordonnés, mais le jour de la visite, elle me les plaquait sur le sommet du crâne. Vêtu de mon plus bel habit, j'attendais à côté de la porte que grand-père arrive.  
  
Il sonnait, j'ouvrais la porte et je m'inclinais bien bas en disant :  
  
Bienvenu, cher grand-père, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue parmi nous.  
  
Grand-père passait devant moi sans un mot et inspectait toutes les pièces du logement, ne s'arrêtant que dans le salon. Je devais lui montrer mes mains –elles étaient propres-, il me fallait ensuite lui montrer si l'espace compris entre la semelle et le talon de mes chaussures était enduit de cirage. Nous connaissions cette drôle d'habitude et, là aussi, par chance, il ne trouva rien à redire. J'ai toujours cru que cette manie venait d'un traumatisme dans son enfance. D'ailleurs, je le crois toujours. Peut-être qu'un de ses anciens professeurs, lorsqu'il était jeune, lui a tapé sur les mains avec une règle parce que ses chaussures n'étaient pas bien cirées? Toujours est-il que ce n'était qu'après cet examen minutieux de mon apparence que nous pouvions le saluer. Puis, il s'assisait, bien droit, sur la chaise qui lui était réservé, mon père en face de lui et ma mère se tenait debout derrière sa chaise prête à devancer ses moindres désirs. Moi, je me tenais seul dans mon coin, mes mains sur mes genoux et j'attendais. Dès que j'amorçais le début d'un mouvement, Maman me regardait d'un air suppliant et mettait un doigt sur ses lèvres pour m'intimer à garder le silence.  
  
Comme à toutes ses visites, grand-père reprochait à Papa de ne pas se forcer pour trouver du travail, de n'être qu'un fainéant. Et comme d'habitude, Papa pliait sous le poids des insultes et ne disait rien pour se défendre. Maman aussi ne disait rien comme si pour eux, grand-père avait toujours raison même quand moi, je pouvais comprendre qu'il avait tord alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. Grand-père finit toujours ses longues tirades par une phrase du genre :  
  
Si tu étais allé travail dans les chemins de fer, ta famille ne manquerait pas d'autant d'argent.  
  
Papa hochait de la tête en signe d'accord puis, grand-père rajoutait toujours :  
  
Le petit, lui, y rentrera. J'en ferais mon affaire, il doit avoir un métier sûr et une belle retraite au bout du compte.  
  
Papa approuva, il l'approuve dans tous les domaines car grand-père lui vient en aide financièrement. S'il ne nous aidait pas nous n'aurions pas assez d'argent pour pouvoir manger tous les jours à notre faim. Boum! Un bruit sourd c'était fait entendre à l'étage supérieur, ébranlant le plafond.  
  
C'est Sirius, dis-je.  
  
Grand-père me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être au courant de certaines choses qui ne le regardent pas.  
  
Qui est Sirius?  
  
Mon père s'est dépêché de lui expliquer qu'une famille juive vivait au- dessus de chez nous, les Black. Qu'ils avaient un fils de mon âge avec qui je m'entends bien et une fille aussi, un peu plus jeune. Grand-père toussota tout en disant :  
  
Des Juifs, dis-tu?  
  
Il avait dit ça avec son petit air méchant et cruel. Il s'apprêtait à nous dire quelque chose contre la famille de Sirius et à nous ordonner de faire quelque chose dont nous n'avions certainement pas envie. Il allait nous parler d'un effroyable souvenir de jeunesse. Maman hocha de la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Il commença alors une petite tirade :  
  
J'ai eu autrefois un directeur, le conseiller Cohn. C'était un Juif. Personne ne l'aimait, il souriait toujours, même en nous faisant une remarque. Ceux qu'il prenait en faute, il les invitait aimablement à venir dans son bureau et là il leur expliquait en quoi il avait mal fait, comme à des écoliers, mais toujours avec amabilité. Un jour d'été, il avait sa chemise entrouverte et j'ai vu qu'il portait sur la peau un morceau de tissu rectangulaire... un châle de prière à franges! Il n'ôtait jamais son chapeau. Je n'aime pas repenser au conseiller Cohn.  
  
Personnellement, je trouvais que le conseiller Cohn n'avait rien fait de mal. En fait, j'ai cherché très longtemps pourquoi grand-père ne l'aimait pas et, puis, un jour je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le détester. Moi, j'aurais aimé l'avoir comme professeur. Papa et Maman restèrent sans voix après ce discourt. Grand-père, lui, nous observait tous attentivement et déclara d'une voix forte et nette :  
  
Nous sommes chrétiens. Il ne faut pas oublier que se sont les Juifs qui ont mis le Christ en croix.  
  
Mon père pris alors le risque de donner une petite réflexion :  
  
Pas les Black, tout de même.  
  
Maman pâlît brusquement, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. Grand-père dit alors d'un ton sec :  
  
J'entends que cet enfant n'ait plus aucun lien avec ce Juif.  
  
Suite à ses paroles, un lourd silence régnait dans le salon qui fut troublé par un coup de sonnette. Maman se précipitait sur la porte et j'entendis Sirius demander si je pouvais aller jouer avec lui. Elle chuchota par l'entrebâillement de la porte .  
  
Non, son grand-père est là. Désoler!  
  
J'entendis les pas de Sirius dans la cage d'escalier, il remontait chez lui. C'est dommage, j'aurait bien aimé jouer avec lui au lieu d'écouter les discussions d'adultes. Grand-père demanda à Maman qui était à la porte d'une voix sèche. Elle répondit précipitamment :  
  
Un petit voisin. Tu veux un autre café?  
  
----------------------------------------------------- J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que j'ai finis de l'écrire à 3h du mat et que je suis crevée. Dready -XX-  
  



	5. Vendredi soir 1930

La sœur de mon meilleur ami  
  
Petit mot : C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre parce qu'il ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais il permet à James de connaître un peu plus la religion juive de Sirius et Lily, d'ailleurs comme je ne connais pas très bien la religion juive, je me suis beaucoup basée sur un chapitre du livre Mon ami Frédéric pour écrire celui-ci alors il y a peut- être des choses qui ne sont pas vrai ou qui ne marche pas et j'en suis désolée.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Lisandra : Merci!!! Voilà la suite!!! Bizous  
  
Bakura77 : C'est cool que tu aimes!!! J'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer!!! Merci! Voilà la suite! Bizous  
  
Darkenger : Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic même si c'est un univers alternatifs. J'espère que tu vas continuer à l'aimer jusqu'à la fin. Merci! Bizous Au fait, ce chapitre est moins intéressant que les autres, mais je devais la mettre pour que l'histoire soit claire.  
  
Ange Maxina : Ouais, c'est normal que ça ressemble à un livre allemand que tu as lu car je me base sur la traduction française du livre DAMALS WAR ES FRIEDRICH pour écrire mon histoire. Je suis beaucoup les chapitres du livre jusqu'à ce que les personnages soit plus adolescent car le centre de l'histoire est là. Et les paroles utiliser par les personnages et les événements de ce chapitre sont presque identique au vrai livre car je ne connais absolument rien à la religion juive, c'était plus facile de faire dire les mêmes choses aux personnages que de les inventer. Mais je n'ai pas copier le texte du livre, sauf pour les paroles. Merci et voilà la suite!!!  
  
Chapitre 5 Vendredi soir 1930  
  
Maman lavait les vêtements des autres, mais il ne fallait pas que les autres le sachent. Elle en avait extrêmement honte. Et mon père était partis à la recherche d'un emploi, c'est pourquoi j'étais chez Sirius. Nous avons joué avec les blocs de bois de Sirius. Notre construction était presque de la même grandeur que nous, mais Lily avait lancé sa poupée sur notre tour et elle s'est effondrée à nos pieds. Sirius était dans une colère noire, je savais qu'il adorait sa sœur seulement parfois elle pouvait être vraiment fatigante et le pire c'est qu'elle n'a que deux ans, alors imaginez plus tard. C'est alors que j'ai vu quelque chose d'intrigant au-dessus de la porte d'entré de l'appartement.  
  
''Ce petit étui qui est suspendu au-dessus de votre porte, qu'est-ce que c'est?''  
  
Au même moment, Mme Black sortait de la cuisine et me répond à la place de Sirius et Lily :  
  
''C'est notre Mesuah, notre porte-bonheur. Il nous aide à ne pas oublier les commandements de Dieu.''  
  
Elle m'attira à la cuisine tout en me tenant par la main. Au passage, elle posa ses doigts sur le boîtier et les porta, ensuite, à ses lèvres. Mme Black me sourit et me dit de regarder par la fenêtre en attendant que Sirius et Lily se changent pour être prêt à l'arrivée de leur père.  
  
Mme Black avait terminé le grand ménage hebdomadaire alors que ma mère ne le commencerait que demain. C'était étrange de voir une maison aussi propre le vendredi soir. Maman devait avoir terminé le ménage pour dimanche et ne la commencerait pas avant samedi. Ici la table reluisait. Il n'y avait pas un seul grand de poussière. La nappe était si blanche qu'elle avait l'air d'être fluorescente dans la pénombre de la pièce. Sirius et Lily entrèrent alors portant leurs plus beau vêtements. Mme Black apporta trois chaises pour que nous, les enfants, puissions nous asseoir et observer la rue. C'était d'un calme presque terrifiant, angoissant. Et ce calme se faisait ressentir jusque dans l'appartement des Black. Un silence envahissait la cuisine, personne n'osait faire le moindre geste qui pourrait le troubler. Même Lily qui adorait parler se taisait et attendait. Je trouvais ce silence un peu pesant car je ne savais pas pourquoi il y avait autant de solennité dans le logement. On aurait dit qu'on attendait Jésus pour souper.  
  
Sur la table, elle mit deux chandeliers pourvus de bougies toutes neuves. Mme Black y mit également deux petits pains. Je me demandais, depuis un moment déjà, pourquoi tous ces préparatifs?  
  
''Que se passe-t-il?'', chuchotai-je à Sirius.  
  
''Le Sabbat'', me répondit Lily en le devançant.  
  
Au regard que me lança Sirius, je compris clairement qu'il était tanné de ce faire couper la parole à chaque fois que je lui posais une question. Mme Black ôta son tablier et plaçait une grande coupe en argent et un livre de prières à côté de la place de M. Black. Elle alluma les deux chandelles et commença à murmurer une petite prière. C'est pendant cette prière que M.Black arriva dans la pièce vêtu de vêtements sombres et d'une calotte brodée. Lily se leva et son père mit sa main sur sa tête tout en disant :  
  
''Que Dieu te rende semblable à Éphraïm et Manassé, que le Seigneur  
te bénisse et te protège, qu'il laisse resplendir devant toi sa face et te donne sa grâce, que le Seigneur tourne vers toi sa face et te donne la paix.''  
  
Il recommença la même chose avec Sirius qui c'était levé à son tour. Puis, M. Black ouvrit son livre de prière et lu quelque chose à l'intention de sa femme dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas.  
  
Tout cela était très étrange pour moi et je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais un peu peur en fait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient, mais, je devais rester là à attendre et regarder comme si ce qui ce passait était tout à fait normal pour moi. Je fixais la flamme de la bougie ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
  
M. Black prit la grande coupe en argent en la remplit de vin. Il en bu une gorgée, puis, la passa à sa femme, à Sirius et finalement, à moi. Il sortit ensuite se laver les mains, puis revint. M. Black mit ses mains au- dessus des deux petits pains et dit : '' Nous te rendons grâce, Seigneur notre Dieu, roi du monde qui fait sortir le pain de la terre.''  
  
Il coupa le pain en quatre morceau et nous en donnait un à chacun de nous. Nous mangeâmes en silence. C'est exactement à ce moment-là et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, que quelqu'un fit couler de l'eau chez moi.  
  
'' Ta maman est rentrée. Tu peux prendre des pêches dans la corbeille, elle est dans le couloir. Tu peux en prendre beaucoup sinon elles ne seront plus bonnes à manger'', me dit tout doucement Mme Black.  
  
Lily me fit un petit signe de la main lorsque je partis en emportant les pêches.  
  
Le soir, quand je fuis dans mon lit, j'entendais encore les quatre Black chanter doucement presque mélancoliquement leurs prières incompréhensibles pour moi. Je trouvais tout cela étrange.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Est-ce que ça mérite une petite review? Dready -XX- 


	6. La rentrée 1931

**Notre histoire**

**Petit mot important no 1** : Je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas updater (je crois pas que ça se disent mais en tout cas), je suis désolée pour ceux qui attendais la suite en trépignant d'impatience et j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, donc je commence même à me sentir un peu coupable de pas avoir continuer cette fic avant aujourd'hui. Au fait, j'ai changer de titre et de pseudo.

**Petit mot important no 2 **: J'ai déjà décider un personnages qui doit mourir, mais je voulais savoir si quelqu'un d'autre devrait mourir et qui, selon vous. N'oublier pas que les personnes qui doivent mourir doivent être juifs ou très impliquer avec des eux!

Petit mot important no 3 : Si quelqu'un est intéresser j'aimerais bien avoir un ou une beta-reader. Je sais pas si je fais beaucoup de fautes et j'ai de la misère à me corriger. Merci en avance! 

Réponses aux reviews :

_Luna_ : Ben merci! Et pour les Black en camp de concentration, tu as moitié raison, bien évidemment, certains vont y aller, reste à savoir les quels. Je te promet de pas lâcher le patate, du moins essayer! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bizous

_Drizzer419_ : Merci! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a une différence entre Hitler et Voldemort, mais ce sont tous les deux des connards alors ils faisaient des bons jumeaux inter-univers(je sais pas si tu m'as comprit, en tout cas). Mais, je crois que je vais garder Hitler, ça va faire pour réel. Disons seulement que Voldemort est sa réincarnation dans un autre univers. Et ce serait très gentil de m'aider en me donnant des infos sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, si tu veux, c'est toi qui me l'a proposer alors je te laisse décider. J'ai beaucoup hésiter à propos du pays dans lequel les personnages vivaient, je ne savaient pas ce que je devais choisir entre l'Angleterre(ou c peut-être la grande Bretagne) ou l'Allemagne ou un autre pays qui a été très influencer par cette guerre, donc après maintes délibérations avec mon cerveau, j'ai finis pas choisir l'Allemagne et en plus, c'est plus dans la contexte. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite! Bizous

_Sarah Black_ : Merci! Et moi aussi, j'ai hâte d'écrire l'histoire quand ils vont être ado, disont que James va commencer à être très affectueux envers Lily très jeune si je ne change pas d'idée avec le plan que je me suis fait(ce qui risque d'arriver, cependant). En tout cas, il commence déjà à avoir de petits signes d'affections de James envers Lily, mais il sont minuscules. Voilà la suite! Bizous

_Lisandra_ : merci, j'espère que tu appréciras autant celui-l

_Petite fée_ : Je sais que ça ressemble beaucoup à Mon ami Frédéric, mais ce que je compte faire c'est de suivre mon ami Frédéric pour leur enfance et vers le début de l'adolescence m'en éloigné puisque l'histoire ce passera plus à ce moment là. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimes quand même.

* * *

Chapitre 6 La rentrée 1931

Le premier jour d'école était enfin terminé. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que j'étais allé à l'école et que, maintenant, je n'avais plus besoin d'y retourner. J'étais resté avec Sirius toute la journée, nous ne nous quittions pas d'une semelle. C'était un nouveau monde pour nous et c'était plutôt effrayant.

Le maître nous avait raconter une histoire pour débuter la journée et, ensuite, il nous a expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Bien que je l'avais déjà oublier le soir-même.

Quand nous sortîmes de l'école, au soir, nos parents nous attendaient sur le bords du trottoir avec Lily qui avait l'air très impatiente de nous demander comment c'est l'école.

Nos parents étaient très fière de nous, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient. Quoique je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont fières de nous après tout on n'a fait qu'une seule et unique journée d'école et il en reste beaucoup beaucoup d'autres. Il nous donnèrent de petites surprises avec des rubans frisés sortant de partout. Sirius l'ouvrit immédiatement et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme découvrit des tonnes de bonbons de toutes sortes. Comme je m'apprêtais à ouvrir ma surprise à l'exemple de Sirius, ma mère me murmura à l'oreille d'attendre d'être à la maison avant de l'ouvrir. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, j'obéis sans poser de questions.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait donné une bonne partie de ses friandises à Lily en lui faisant promette de lui en donner l'année prochaine. Il m'en donna également pour que tout le monde en ait.

M. Black qui commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes demanda à tous ce qu'on avait envie de faire. Lily se mit alors à sautiller tout en disant : ' Au cirque, allons au cirque'. Et Sirius se mit à faire exactement la même chose qu'elle sans sautiller, cependant. Je voulais y aller moi aussi. Et M. Black aussi si je me basais sur le fait qu'il s'était mit à sautiller comme Lily tout en disant : ' Oui, allons au cirque'.

C'est ainsi que nous prenons la route pour aller au cirque. Il n'y avait que mes parents qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux, mais ils forçaient tout de même des petits, très petits même, sourires pour faire croire qu'ils étaient très heureux d'aller au cirque. Durant le chemin, je les entendu parler.

'' Prête moi cinq marks'', disait papa. Maman le regarda d'un air désolé en lui disant qu'elle n'avait que deux marks pour les courses.

'' Donne moi les quand même, j'ai quelques pfennings'', lui répondit-il. '' Ça devrait être assez, du moins, je l'espère.''

Après avoir entendu ce petit échange, je commençais à me sentir coupable de vouloir aller au cirque. Maintenant, il n'y avait que les Blacks qui avaient l'air heureux. Lorsque Lily arriva et me prit par le bras pour que j'aille plus vite, je ne pus que forcer un petit sourire crispé. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, je ne voulais pas gâcher sa joie. On marchait, Lily, Sirius et moi, en tête de file comme si nous étions des rois(et reine, pour Lily).

Dès que nous fûmes tous entrés dans le cirque. Sirius aperçu des manèges et, en moins de 30 secondes, je me retrouvais assis sur un cheval dans le carousselle. Selon la petite pancarte accrochée au cou de mon cheval, celui-ci s'appelait ''Éclair'', celui de Lily se nommait ''Fleur'' et celui de Sirius, ''Star''. Nous nous sommes vraiment amusés dans ce manège.

Et bien sûre, comme nous sommes dans un cirque, il y avait des tas d'animaux et de dresseurs qui faisaient des trucs totalement fou. Un homme entrait sa tête dans la gueule d'un lion et le lion restait obéissant et ne faisait aucun mouvement pour essayer de mordre l'homme. Ou encore une dame drôlement habiller qui se tenait debout sur deux chevaux. Et il y avait aussi le grand gorille qui se promenait dans la foule et un tigre qui effrayait les gens alors qu'il était encore dans sa cage.

M. Black a acheté à chacun d'entre nous, les parents compris, un de ces petit bâtonnet de saucisson(nda : Je raffolais de ça quand j'étais petite). Je dégustais le mien en silence, j'en avais mangé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie avant aujourd'hui et c'était quand grand-père était venu à ma fête il y a un ans ou deux. Je ne me rappelais pas que c'était aussi délicieux. Salé, mais pas trop, c'était un bonheur dans la bouche. Sirius, en tant que petit garçon de six ans, voulut allé aux autos tamponneuses (nda : Vous savez, le manège où pleins de petites voitures se foncent dedans sans que personne ne se blessent. Je ne sais pas si ça existait en 1931, mais bon qui ce préoccupe de aussi petit détail) et comme il ne voulait pas y aller seul, je me suis dévoué pour l'accompagner. En fait, il m'a plutôt traîné jusqu'à la ''patinoire '' qui était remplit de mini-voitures de toutes les couleurs. J'ai passé le temps d'attente avant de pouvoir embarquer dans les autos à essayer de convaincre Lily de venir avec nous, une mission qui ne remporta aucun succès. C'était la toute première fois que j'allais dans les autos tamponneuses et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu nerveux. Je ne l'aurais jamais admit à voix haute. J'avais à peine six ans et j'étais déjà trop fière pour dire que de petites voitures qui foncent l'une dans l'autre me rendait nerveux. J'aurais peut-être du faire comme Lily, rester sur le bord de la bande et regarder les autres s'amuser. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par un Sirius TRÈS exciter à l'idée de monter, lui aussi pour la première fois, dans les automobiles miniatures.

Après plusieurs carambolages sans dégâts, nous décidâmes de nous promener un peu pour voir si nous verrions des camarades d'école. Nous n'avons croisé personne que nous connaissions, du moins que je connaissais car les parents s'arrêtaient presque toutes les deux minutes pour saluer ou discuter avec une autre grande personne que je n'avais, parfois, jamais vu. Tout le monde s'extasiait devant le petit visage plein d'innocence et tellement magnifique de Lily. C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie avec ses long cheveux roux attachés en deux tresses(nda : ou nattes comme vous voulez), ses deux grands yeux verts émeraudes et sa peau blanche. Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais très fatiguée. Mme Black aussi semblait l'avoir remarquer car elle proposa que l'on rentre puisqu'il commençait à ce faire tard.

Quand nous fûmes presque rendus à la sortie, mon père aperçut quelque chose qu'il pouvait offrir aux Black : une photo de tout le groupe ensemble. Cette seule idée sembla redonner toute son énergie à Lily et à Sirius et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au stand de photographies, un homme un peu grassouillet avec une très grosse moustache noire qui retroussait aux extrémités vint nous saluer tout en nous amenant derrière, dans une petite pièce où le mur arrière était décorer comme si on était au Pôle Nord, à l'avant du mur, il y avait un ours blanc. L'homme à la moustache nous dit de nous assoire sur l'ours et à la vu de nos visages, il éclata de rire. Cet ours polaire ne sera jamais assez grand pour que nous puissions tous nous y installer! C'est alors qu'il se leva et alla tirer sur la queue de l'ours(nda : on ne pense pas croche, svp, c'est quand même un ours) et l'ours s'étira jusqu'à une longueur qui nous permettait de nous assoire dessus tous les sept. Comme l'ours était plutôt haut, j'ai eux besoin de l'aide de mon père pour monter tout comme Lily et Sirius.

Quand l'homme moustachu prit la photo, nous étions tous mort de rire. M. Black bombait le torse comme s'il se prenait pour le roi du monde, un roi plutôt prétentieux, d'ailleurs. Quand le photographe nous donna les deux photos, nous ré éclatâmes de rire, voir le père de Sirius bomber autant le torse était hilarant et en plus Lily qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir devait être soutenue par sa mère pour ne pas tomber en bas de la réplique d'ours blanc.

Quand nous sommes arrivés chez nous, Lily s'était déjà endormie. Les Black montèrent tranquillement dans leur appartement pendant que nous faisions de même. Quand nous fûmes tous les trois bien installés autour de la table à manger, mon père demanda d'une voix très enthousiasme :

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour diner? J'ai très faim?''

''Rien'' dit maman, tristement ''On a tout dépensé pour le cirque, il n'y aura rien à manger se soir.''

Quand je fus dans mon lit, prêt à dormir, tout ce que j'entendais c'était les grondements de mon ventre affamé.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Si oui et même si non, on laisse une petite review(mais, constructive, svp).

-XX-


	7. Après l\'école 1933

**Notre histoire**

Coucou tout le monde, c'est le retour de **Notre histoire** et de moi, lol! Oh et la vieille dame est trop cool! Dans ce chapitre, jai gardé l'idée de la vieille dame. J'adore ce passage dans la livre.

Réponses aux reviews :

_Joomy_ : Lily et James ont 1 ans de différence, au début c'était 3 ans, mais ça aurait fait bizarre plus tard. Et merci! Bizous

_Fly away Phoenix_ : Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, tu es mon super nouveau beta-reader! Bravo encore une fois! En tout cas, c'est la première fois que je vois une review aussi longue et en plus c'est une review normale, j'imagine pas les anormales, lol! Bizous aux Skittles sûres! J'adore les Skittles-

_Marie-Pooh_ : Est-ce que tu t'es inspirée de Winnie pour ton pseudo? Désolée, je suis pas rapport, là. Pour le père de James, oui il va avoir un travail, c'était déjà prévu seulement ce sera un peu plus tard. Merci pour ta review! Bizous!

_Eterna de Solary_ : Merci, tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vraiment hâte qu'ils soient adolescents. Ça va être beaucoup intéressant! -XX-

Chapitre 7 1933 Après l'école

Moi et Sirius étions sur le chemin du retour avec Lily que nous devions aller chercher à son école, une chose que Sirius trouvait extrêmement exaspérante. Il disait toujours qu'il devait déjà la supporter sept jours sur sept et que c'était bien asser. Puis quelqu'un lui rappelait qu'elle n'allait pas à la même école que lui et qu'il ne la voyait jamais durant la journée après cette remarque, il ignorait la personne qui l'avait dite pendant quelques minutes. Il ne l'ignorait jamais bien longtemps, cette personne étant souvent sa mère, alors.

Nous étions donc tous les trois en train de retourner à la maison quand je me suis souvenu que Sirius avait eu un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour une raison X que j'avais oubliée.

''Sirius, comment c'est passé ta visite chez le docteur?''

''Oh…Bien, très bien. Ma mère voulait seulement savoir pourquoi je me mouchais tout le temps. C'est à cause d'allergie ou quelque chose comme ça. Le docteur m'a seulement fait une petite piqûre.''

''Est-ce que ça fait mal? Est-ce que ça t'as fait mal? '' demandais-je avec fascination puisque je n'avais jamais reçu de piqûre de toute ma vie, du moins je ne me rappelais pas d'en avoir déjà eu.

'' Juste un peu''

''Pas qu'un peu si je me fis aux cris que j'entendais de la salle d'attente,'' dit Lily, tout sourire.

''Je n'ai pas crier. Tu inventes des choses, Lily Jade Black!

J'ai laissé les deux frère et sœur se disputer amicalement pendant que je me replongeais dans les pensées qui pouvait bien occuper l'esprit d'un petit garçon de huit ans. Ils étaient plutôt drôles, toujours en train de se disputer, mais si il arrivait quelque chose à l'autre, ils ne s'en remetteraient probablement jamais. Ils s'adoraient autant qu'un frère et une sœur pouvait s'aimer.

Je restais un peu en retrait à l'arrière des argumentateurs(dont les arguments commençaient à être pathétique même pour des enfants) jusqu'au moment où, perdu dans mes pensées, je fonçais droit dans le dos de Sirius qui regardait, tout comme Lily, une maison en briques rouges à plusieurs étages. En fait, ils ne regardaient pas la maison, mais plutôt la plaque de bronze sur laquelle était inscrit :

Docteurs Wilfrid et Pompom Pomfresh

Médecins de famille

Ouvert tous les jours sauf le samedi

De neuf heure à midi et de quinze heure à dix-sept heure

Mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention était le mot juif écrit en grosses lettres avec de la peinture rouge sur la belle plaque du docteur.

''C'est notre docteur,'' dit Lily, très calmement malgré l'air étrange sur son mignon petite visage.

''Venez,'' dit subitement Sirius avec une vois empreinte de colère que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Nous nous sommes rendu au seuil de la porte du docteur Pomfresh par une petite allée bordée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi belles fleurs.

Lily cogna avec douceur contre la porte en bois massif. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passé la tête au cheveux frisés de Mme Pomfresh.

''Sirius, Lily, vous n'êtes pas malades, surtout?'' demanda-t-elle avec une voix un peu nerveuse. Quelque chose me disait que ça devait être le genre de personne qui s'inquiétait toujours pour les autres.

''Bonjours Mme Pomfresh,''répondit Sirius. ''Non, Mme Pomfresh, nous ne sommes pas malades. Nous voulions juste vous dire que quelqu'un avait écrit juif en rouge sur votre plaque.''

''Oh…oui…Mon mari et moi l'avions remarqué…Wilfrid va l'enlever demain. Ne vous inquiétez pas.''

''Mais, Mme, c'est très grave de faire ça. La personne qui l,a fait n'avait pas le droit,'' finit par dit Lily tout doucement.

'' Vous devriez rentrer les enfants…'' Elle ferma la porte et nous restâmes là debout comme des idiots devant la porte du docteur. Cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'un de nous trois ne réagisse et entraîne les autres vers le chemin de la maison.

Maintenant, nous marchions dans un silence complet. C'était le calme plat. Le calme avant la tempête. Tempête, c'est un bien grand mot alors disont, plutôt, avant un léger trouble de l'ordre publique.

Après quelques minutes, nous sommes arrivés au centre-ville. Il y avait un énorme rassemblement devant un des magasins. J'ai immédiatement pensé : « Il doit avoir eu un accident! » Mais ce qui se passait c'est révéler être d'une toute autre nature.

Le magasin était très populaire et j'y allais souvent juste pour regarder les choses à l'intérieur. Les objets étaient pas trop cher, juste asser. Le propriétaire était un vieil homme tout courbé sur sa canne. Il était très gentil, il nous faisait même des réductions sur certains articles et nous donnait des cachous par-dessus la marché. Malgré sa bonté, nous nous moquions de lui à cause de sa petite barbichette et sa voix chevrotante. Mais il restait toujours gentil avec nous, même que parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il forçait sa voix pour qu'elle soit plus chevrotante.

Il nous fallut jouer des pieds et des mains pour se rendre au premier rang. Pendant notre progression, nous entendions des personnes qui se moquaient ou plaisantaient, mais la majorité avaient l'air grave. On se serait crut à des funérale tellement l'ambiance était lourde. Sirius, Lily et moi commençions à sérieusement nous demander ce qui ce passait.

Devant la petite papetrie, il y avait un homme très grand, bien bâti avec un air très sévère sur le visage. Il me faisait presque peur. Il se tenait là les jambes écartés pour donner l'effet d'être encré dans le sol. Il portait des habits kakis et un brassard avec la croix gammée sur le bras gauche. Le soldat tenait dans ses mains une pancarte placée sur le bout d'un manche à balais, un vrai manche à balais avec écrit en grosses lettres :

NE FAITES PAS VOS ACHATS

CHEZ LES JUIFS

Nous restâmes debout tous les trois à attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Personne ne faisait de gestes pour aller dans la boutique, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour comme un troupeau de vaches perdues. On n'aurait pas pu entendre une mouche voler.

Puis, soudainement, une vieille dame s'avança lentement. Elle avait un sac à provisions qui avait du vécu à en croire les nombreuses déchirures qui avaient été rapiécées. Elle avança vers l'homme et sortit une vieille paire de lunettes, les mit avec difficulté sur son nez et lit la pancarte. Le soldat, lui, restait impassible jusqu'au moment où le vieille dame lui demanda de la laisser passer.

''Ne faîtes pas vos achats chez les juifs,'' répondit-il sans même faire un geste.

''Mais c'est bien mon intention,'' dit la vieille dame nullement effrayée par l'homme. Il ne bougea pas, mais resta solidement planté devant les trois escaliers qui menaient à la boutique. Le vieille dame décida tout de même de passer, elle se faufila entre lui et la mur pour finalement entrer dans le boutique.

Je dus étouffer le fou rire qui montait rapidement en moi comme la plupart des personnes au premier rang cependant, à l'arrière, ils ne se gênèrent pas pour éclater de rire. C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi rire, non? L'homme à la pancarte ne broncha pas, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était furieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la vieille dame ressortie avec un rouleau de papier d'emballage bleu, puis en passant à côté du soldat, elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête tout en disant :

''Merci bien, jeune homme.'' Puis elle continua son chemin comme si de rien était. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Sirius éclata de rire, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'homme à la pancarte. Bien sure nous pensions tous les trois qu'il ne ferait rien, mais quelle fut notre surprise de le voir nous crier de dégager. Mais Sirius n'était pas du même avis, il avait fallu qu'il répondre au soldat. Et bien sure, ce n'était pas de a manière la plus polie.

''Pourquoi on partirait, Que je sache nous avons beaucoup plus le droit que vous d'être ici,''dit-il. J'était persuadé que l'homme allait lui sauté dessus, on voyait la veine de son cou enfler de fureur. Et, apparemment, Lily était d'accord avec moi, elle essayait de traîner Sirius le plus loin possible du soldat, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Je me décidai enfin à l'aider, mais même à deux nous ne purent emmener Sirius loin d'ici.

Nous commencions à désespérer lorsque nous entendîmes la voix de M. Black dans notre dos.

''Les enfants, venez, rentrons à la maison…''

C'était le chapitre 7… laisser une tite review…

XX-


End file.
